rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Adam Gardner
"Heh, haven't had this much fun since 1995." -Gardner during a bank robbery. Info Adam "Ridgewell" Gardner is a bank robber affiliated with the Chinmoku Crew. After being found broke and homeless, Seshiru Shintomi took him in and made him part of the crew. He has been robbing banks and various facilities ever since. Adam has a ten year old daughter, Lily Gardner, whom he is very protective of. History Adam "Ridgewell" Gardner was born on January 3, 1986 in Florida, United States. He was a single child, with a loving but workaholic father and a depressed mother. Adam and his family moved out of Florida and to Washington, D.C. after the former's sophomore year of high school. When he was a senior in high school, Adam's mother perished in a fatal car accident while driving home from work one day. Her death greatly saddened the child, and Adam felt like he couldn't go anywhere in life due to how depressed he felt afterwards. His father had it hard as well, and eventually took his own life due to the various stresses in his life while Adam was in college. Adam went on to study at Georgetown University, ascertaining with a Bachelor's degree in law. Unfortunately, he was not able to procure a well paying job and ended up working as a waiter at a nearby restaurant. When Adam was twenty-three years old, he met his girlfriend at the restaurant he worked at. Luckily for Adam, she had a small but spacious and affordable apartment, one that was bigger than Adam's. After an agreement, Adam sold his apartment and moved in with his then girlfriend, eventually having a single child. They lived happily for several years, with Adam even managing to become a criminal attorney. However, all was not well. Complications arose in their relationship, and the two started arguing. As time went on, they kept quarreling and fighting over various issues, although the top reasons were money and the fact that Adam wasn't home often and didn't commit enough to the relationship, both as a boyfriend and a father. Eventually, his girlfriend kicked him out due to her being fed up with the current status of the relationship. Adam took the child against his girlfriend's wishes, and moved into a small apartment across the entire District of Columbia. Unfortunately for Adam and Lily, their apartment became foreclosed and the two were left without a home. They slept in Adam's car for a few weeks, with Adam struggling to keep his job as an attorney. He also lost his job, making the two completely helpless. One night, Adam and his daughter were scavenging for clothes in an alleyway. A stranger took notice, and chatted up the brute. Desperate to finally sleep in a warm bed and attain a stable source of income, he quickly agreed to work with the stranger, Seshiru, as bank robbers. Adam gave himself the callsign "Ridgewell", after his favorite English football (American soccer) player, Liam Ridgewell. Adam chose his firearm, and hesitantly got started on his first job: stealing artifacts and such from a history museum. Adam and Seshiru worked together to stealth the joint, and managed to successfully pull off the heist, with the former keeping a dagger he found as his melee weapon of choice. Adam soon found a job at the local bank, as a way to ascertain a legal source of income to not be caught by either the police or IRS. Despite getting more than enough funds to support both him and Lily, he decided to stay with the crew anyway, for unknown reasons. In all that, he kept his true work a secret from Lily. In between the heists and daily stress of police catching him, Adam provided for his daughter and the two are currently living in the safehouse. Appearance Adam is a very tall and muscular man, towering over many people. He wears a green T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. Adam has black hair slicked back, and a thick beard which he keeps neat. He is 6'6", or 199 cm. Personality Despite his rugged appearance, Adam is a nice and polite man and will often help out his friends in times of need. He sometimes laments about how his outward appearance turns others away from him, but is very grateful toward anyone who looks past his appearance and appreciates him for who he is. Adam is willing to break the law as desperation to get out his homeless situation, signifying that he puts himself and his daughter above literally anything else, even the law. What's interesting is that he actively continues to do so even after getting enough money to support his family, which may indicate his hidden desire for adventure or risk. Unlike the other members of the Chinmoku Crew, Adam is the least heinous of them all. He is a kind man who doesn't want to harm anyone else, being almost forced to join due to his situation. He may also have an ironic respect for law and justice, seeing as how he studied to become a lawyer in high school and college. Powers Abilities #Strength ##Adam is a lot stronger than his mates, being a literal brute. #Blade Expertise ##He is an expert in all things bladed, ranging from simple pen knives to comically oversized greatswords. Equipment #Dagger ##Adam's melee weapon is an ornate dagger, which he stole when he raided a history museum once. #KSG 12 ##His firearm of choice is a pump action Kel-Tec KSG 12 bullpup shotgun. The shotgun has a magazine capacity of fourteen rounds, which he fills with flechette rounds. Gallery dagger.jpg|Adam's dagger. ksg 12.jpg|His Kel-Tec KSG 12. Weakness #Being a heavy brute, Adam isn't very fast and can easily be outran. Trivia #His appearance, part of his personality, and cutlery knowledge are all directly based on Sigmund Curtis from Fullmetal Alchemist. #Adam originally appeared in a roleplay as a throwaway character, but eventually grew into his own character. His real name was created after his nickname. Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Chinmoku Crew Category:Severed Vales